guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AunweeOfTheNiaad
Hello welcome to GuildWiki. Lost-Blue 01:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Lost-Blue. I haven't explored the user side of the wiki. I need to set up a page for Aunwee of the Niaad. Any advice? AunweeOfTheNiaad 01:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :steal someones and give them credit :) Mine sucks lol Lost-Blue 01:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::about a dire rainbow phoenix I'm sure you worked very hard to obtain it but I don't even have a pve ranger and all those notes you added are redudant and known to the general population. I'm sorry Lost-Blue 17:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Are you sure? There are plenty of people out there that have never tried to evolve a pet to Dire. I read the entire contents of this wiki and the official wiki to find info about the Rainbow Phoenix. If you take the time to read the discussion pages there is a tremedous amount of confusion about how to go about 1) Evolving Any pet to Dire status 2) Specifically Evolving a Rainbow Phoenix. I do appreciate you leaving the topic. The sentences you left will be helpful to a good number in the population. I researched this method by trial and error attempting to use other people's advice. It took a lot of time and I was wanting to save other's time. I will add my method to the discussion instead. Remember: It maybe obvious to the population of authors that wrote the article, but for noobs about evolving pets (like me), these articles are NOT that obvious. Thanks for your advise. I value it. :::PS> Since I'm a relative noob at wiki-ing, how do you add comments to someone's talk page (like you did mine?) AunweeOfTheNiaad 18:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You value Blue's advice? ;o. :P. Anyway, you could just add it to the discussion, like you said you would. Thats what some other guy did. Cant remember his name.. — Warw/Wick 19:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::click on my sig then go to talk page at the the top Lost-Blue 19:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) = Ok, noob questions :) = Ok, I see that people can see when I change my talk/discussion page. Is there a way to add all talk pages to a watch list, or does each talk page need to be added to a watch list automatically? I'm confused because of the following events: When adding the Rainbow Phoenix section, I accidentally pressed Save Page instead of Show Preview. This immedialtely promtped Gimmethegepgun to Undo my content. Since I was in the middle of an edit, I tried to Save Page with the finished article and I got an edit conflict. I tried to save that and I lost everything I had edited :(. I rewrote my content and posted it. Went to lunch. When I got back Felix Omni had edited my content twice and I had an entry in my talk page from Lost-Blue. I posted on MY talk page to Lost-Blue, and the next reply was from Warwick. So... I am assuming Gimmethegepgun and Felix Omni had the Dire Pet page on a watch list, but how did Lost-Blue and Warrick get into the action? It seems like magic to a noob :) Can someone explain how this wiki mechanism works (I would like know because it might come in handy :) I am pleased with the wiki mechanisms, but they are magic to me. AunweeOfTheNiaad 19:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :on the left hand side of your screen there is a box that says navigation. the bottom most linkin that box is called recent changes, click on it to see, well recent changes. :] Lost-Blue 19:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Yeah. I dont think Felix and Gimme have Dire Pet on their watchlist, tbh. :p. RC patrol ftw. — Warw/Wick 19:34, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Believe it or not, I do have Guide to evolving a Dire Pet on my watchlist. Weird, huh? 20:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ahhh Sooo.... Big Ahhh Sooo!.. I now understand. When I first started to lurk (long ago) on the wiki I clicked on everything and began ignoring the links seemed to have no immediate use. I guess I need to re-explore now that I am trying to help the community. Thanks all (and thanks for your patience). AunweeOfTheNiaad 21:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC)